warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Stalkers
"Dream Stalkers lead the way... all the way!" - One of the battle cries of the Dream Stalkers History Founding The Dream Stalkers are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter and a 26th Founding Successor Chapter of the Raven Guard. The Dream Stalker's name comes from the notion that they'll hunt down their enemies so relentlessly that even in their dreams the Stalkers's enemies wouldn't find refuge. The Dream Stalkers are organized in ten company-sized units called "sheltrons", with the commander of each sheltron carrying the rank of "High-Lieutenant". The Chapter Master is referred to as "Overseer" while the second in command carries the rank of "Over-Captain". The Third is Brigadier Captain and the Fourth is Quarter-Captain. The Defense of Avalon Prime In the late 41st Millenium the homeworld of the Dream Stalkers came under attack by a splinter group of Emperor's Children backed by Traitor Guardsmen. Nearly half of the standing strenght of the Dream Stalkers were off the planet at the time. By the time the remnants of the chapter returned to Avalon-Prime, some of the most fierce fighting of the whole invasion was underway. Eventualy the determination and unbending will of the Dream Stalkers halted the unending advance of the traitors and with the help of Avalon-Prime's Planetary Defence Force the assault was repelled. Although it came at the cost of nearly a fourth of the Chapter's Marines and the loss of dozens of the Chapter Relics and Armoured Vehicles. Current state of the Chapter After suffering a recent assault on their homeworld and Chapter-Monastery by a Chaos Warband, about a quarter of the Chapter was wiped out with the numbers of Marines in the Chapter being reduced to around 750. On top of that a large amount of the Chapter's heavy armor vehicles, infantry fighting vehicles and ground support vehicles were taken heavily limiting the Dream Stalkers' ability to conduct armored and mechanized warfare in the years to come. Since then the Dream Stalkers have been slowly rebuilding their strenght, hoping for revenge. Favored Weapons/Tactics The Dream Stalkers base their doctrine on reconnaissance, adaptability, quick response and airborne insertions. Their combat role is usually of an elite infantry fighting force. Because of that and their ability to deploy relatively fast they usually function as a Quick-Reaction Force and have frequently pulled struggling Imperial Forces out of the deep. They've been known to use Codex-approved camoflauge patterns for their uniforms in particular operations. They field both long-range and close-range combat units, but they are severly lacking in armored vehicles, especially after the assault upon their homeworld, in which their armoury was sacked and most of the Chapter's armored vehicles were stolen. Due to this they've been known to field Leman Russes and other Imperial Guard vehicles in limited numbers. The Dream Stalkers have a profound use for jump packs as they are used as a primary insertion method into hostile territory. The Stalkers tend to avoid melee combat in favour of ranged firefights although they are perfectly capable of going in and engaging the enemy up close. Enemies The Dream Stalkers have a particular hatred for Chaos Space Marines after suffering an assault against their homeworld, although they gladly fight any enemy of the Imperium if the need arises. The Chapter also developed a loathing for Dark Eldar after a Batallion(Platoon-sized unit) under High-Lieutenant Frank Thompson came under assault by a large force of Dark Eldar after being ambushed. The Batallion would have been destroyed if not for the timely intervention of Brigadier Captain Peter McRaven who managed to mount a succesful evacuation and conducted a fighting retreat. Allies The Chapter maintains close ties to their parent chapter, the Raven Guard, as well as to the several regiments of the Imperial Guard stationed near and on Avalon-Prime. The Dream Stalkers are also known to frequently ally with the Crimson Fists and a friendship of sorts has been established between the two Chapters. Recently a Dream Stalkers Batallion of the 3rd Sheltron led by High-Lieutenant Brian Riley fought the Dark Eldar alongside Shadow Captain Shrike of the Raven Guard. Chapter Culture The Chapter takes much of it's culture and believes from their homeworld of Avalon-Prime. This includes a zealous believe in an ancient myth about the God-Emperor, possibly originating thousands of years ago back on Terra, which has warranted investigation from the Inquisition although no traces of heresy or taint were found. The myth is that the God-Emperor was the ancient entity known as "King Arthur". This belief has also been investigated by agents of the Ecclesiarchy but after a thorough investigation it was officially recognized as a non-heretical faith and variation of the standard Imperial Cult. Notable Personnel Brigadier Captain Peter McRaven Brigadier Captain Peter McRaven is the son of a powerful and wealthy Rogue Trader which is thought to have helped his recruitment into the Chapter. After McRaven took part in fighting off an unindentified Chaos Warband, McRaven was noticed by the Overseer and quickly rose through the ranks until he was promoted into the Brigadier Captain of the Dream Stalkers. While some think McRaven's surname is a sign he is destined for great things, other think that his gung-ho and overly-enthusiastic attitude might prove to be his undoing. The Dream Stalkers under McRaven's command sometimes refer to him as Captain Pete. Overseer John Gould As with most Dream Stalkers Overseer John Gould came from a noble family from the civilized world of Avalon-Prime. Overseer Cerberon is a veteran of centuries of war, coming close to death countless times but never being put down for long. Many of his brethren believe he is blessed by the Emperor and the Primarch, even that he is protected by some kind of an angelic entity. A Guardian Angel, the Imperial Guardsmen have been prone to saying. High-Lieutenant Brian Riley High-Lieutenant Brian Riley is a venerable Dreadnought and the oldest living member of the Chapter able to take pride in the fact that he was one of the original founding members. After a heroic battle in which the High-Lieutenant suffered heavy injuries and had to be interred in a Dreadnought chasis, he was promoted to High-Lieutenant of the Third Sheltron. Riley has refused several promotions to the rank of Over-Captain so he can remain in direct command of the Third Sheltron. Quotes "Common Stalkers, let's earn out stories." - Brigadier Captain Peter McRaven "Strike swift and we'll be home in time for chow." - Specialist-Corporal Jacob Moore "The Dream calls for Blood!" - Overseer Gould during the siege of Fort Brass at the battle of Avalon-Prime